Jawaban
by FayRin D Fluorite
Summary: Banyak hal berubah dalam waktu 7 tahun. Tapi tidak dengan hubungan kita, 7 Tahun berlalu tapi hubungan kita tak ada kemajuan. Maka setelah 7 tahun, akan kuberi kau jawaban/ SasuNaru fanfic/ yaoi/ Don't like don't read. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Jawaban

.  
.

Disclaimer : Naruto selamanya akan menjadi milik MK. Kalau Naruto milik Fay SasuNaru sudah Fay nikahkan dan mereka hidup bahagia selamanya.

.  
.

Heart No kokurega : Natsume Isaku

.  
.

Warning : yaoi, Shounen ai, BL , boy x boy, AU, gaje, abal, typo/miss typo, diksi berantakan, OOC dll.

.  
.

Pair : SasuNaru

.  
.

Rate M tapi untuk sekarang T dulu.

.  
.

I warn you! Don't like don't read !

.  
.

Pertemuan pertamaku dengannya adalah sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu aku baru pulang dari kerja sambilanku di kedai ramen, waktu menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Aku berjalan kaki menyusuri gang apartemen murahan di distrik Konoha menuju apartemen sederhanaku. Jalan yang setiap hari aku lalui untuk pulang dari kerja sambilanku di kedai Ichiraku.

Aku Uzumaki Naruto 18 tahun, tahun ini adalah tahun terakhirku duduk dibangku SMA. Aku hanya tinggal bersama ibuku Uzumaki Kushina, ayahku telah meninggal sejak aku duduk dibangku SD. Dan aku hanyalah seorang anak tunggal. Semenjak duduk di bangku SMA, aku mulai bekerja sambilan untuk membantu ibuku membiayai hidup dan sekolahku. Aku tidak pernah pilih-pilih pekerjaaan. Kerja sambilan apa saja aku lakukan, asalkan menghasilkan uang. Ibuku adalah segalanya bagiku. Dia satu-satunya yang paling berarti untukku, hanya dia yang aku punya. Bagi ibuku pastilah sangat berat beban hidupnya, seorang wanita yang harus menjadi seorang janda dan menghidupi seorang anak sendirian. Karena itulah aku bersikeras bekerja meski ibu melarangku. Aku ingin meringankan bebannya dan membahagiakannya. Itulah impianku.

Cukup perkenalannya, kembali ke cerita. Ketika aku berjalan menyusuri gang sepi di tempat pembuangan sampah aku mendengar ada baku hantam. Mau tidak mau rasa penasaran membuatku ingin melihatnya. Ada apa sebenarnya? Saat itulah aku melihat ada seorang anak SMP yang terkapar diantara tong-tong sampah yang terguling. Dalam hatiku terbesit tanya. Kenapa ada anak SMP yang masih berkeliaran malam-malam begini? Kulihat ada 2 siswa lain yang berdiri didepannya dan mengeroyoknya, kelihatannya pelipis anak itu berdarah dan seragamnya koyak. Meski tidak terlalu jelas karena keadaan yang remang-remang.

"Brengsek kau! Kau berani melawanku? Cepat serahkan uangmu!"

Aku melihat salah seorang anak menendang kakinya dan meminta uang padanya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, heran, sungguh tidak mengerti dengan anak zaman sekarang masih anak ingusan saja sudah berlagak jadi preman dan sok jagoan. Jadi apa jika mereka dewasa nanti? Koruptor?

Aku hanya melihat dari sisi gang saja tanpa mau memasuki gang gelap itu. Anak-anak itu tidak melihatku karena berdiri membelakangiku.

"Kalian minta uang padaku, huh? Enak saja! Memang kalian siapa? Minta sana sama ayahmu! Atau jangan-jangan kau tidak punya ayah, ya? Anak haram, huh?" Siswa SMP yang terkapar masih sempat mengejek dan terkekeh meski keadaannya babak belur. Membuat anak yang lainnya geram.

"Apa kau bilang?! Kau yang anak haram, sialan!" Dan dia menendang siswa itu bertubi-tubi dibantu oleh temannya.

Aku melihat siswa itu hanya pasrah saja, memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Meski terlihat ingin melawan, kulihat dia benar-benar sudah lemas dan tidak memiliki tenaga. Sementara kedua siswa itu tetap memukulinya dengan brutal. Kalau dibiarkan dia akan ...

"Hey! Berhenti kalian!" teriakku.

Ketiga siswa itu langsung menoleh bersamaan. Saat itulah bisa kulihat siswa yang terkapar itu dengan jelas. Rambut raven melawan gravitasi, gakuran koyak dengan kancing atasnya lepas, cairan merah mengalir dari pelipis turun ke pipi putihnya yang pucat, sebagian poninya basah oleh darah, tasnya terlempar jauh.

"Kau tidak usah ikut campur orang dewasa!" hardik salah satu siswa pengeroyok.

"Tidak usah ikut campur? Kalau kalian terus-terusan memukulinya dia bisa mati, goblok! Mana mungkin aku tidak ikut campur. Sekarang cepat kalian pulang! Apa-apaan anak SMP masih berkeliaran malam-malam dan bertingkah seperti preman!" Aku berkacak pinggang dan memasang wajah garang.

"Memang apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Mau menghajar kami, huh?"

Aku memijit pelipisku, sebenarnya aku mau saja menghajar anak-anak itu, itu hal yang mudah untukku. Begini-begini aku jago karate. Tapi aku tau ini buang-buang waktu. Aku sudah capek dan yang kuinginkan hanyalah pulang dan istirahat. Ah, aku punya ide!

"Baiklah kalau kalian tidak mau melepaskan anak itu dan pulang. Kalian tau ada pos polisi didepan kompleks, bukan? Aku hanya tinggal menelpon mereka dan menyuruh mereka datang kemari lalu menangkap kalian, brandalan kecil sok jagoan." Aku menyeringai dan mulai mengambil handphone di dalam sakuku.

Kedua siswa itu memucat, mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain. "Baiklah, baiklah... kami akan pergi. Jangan panggil mereka kesini ya kakak yang baik."

Sekarang mereka memanggilku kakak yang baik, huh? Dasar bocah ingusan penjilat.

Mereka membenahi seragam mereka dan mengambil tas-tas mereka yang teronggok di lantai, mulai beranjak pergi. Saat masih diujung gang. "Hey! Awas ya kalian kalau besok-besok berbuat ini lagi. Aku tidak akan segan-segan memanggil polisi untuk menangkap kalian!" teriakku.

Mereka menoleh memandang pucat kearahku. "Iya-iya kami berjanji ini yang terakhir kali. Besok-besok tidak akan kami ulangi lagi. Beneran!" Mereka langsung lari meninggalkan gang sempit yang gelap ini.

.  
.

\- - - o0o - - - o0o - - - o0o - - - o0o - - -

.  
.

Shappireku beralih kearah anak yang bersandar pada tong sampah didepanku. Dengan wajah babak belur dia terdiam dengan nafas terengah. "Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku.

Anak itu mendecih remeh. "Harusnya kau pergi saja, tidak usah ikut campur."

"Lalu membiarkanmu mati membusuk di tempat ini, huh? Begitukah ucapan terima kasihmu pada orang yang sudah menyelamatkanmu?" Aku mengulurkan tanganku hendak menolongnya berdiri. Tapi tanganku ditepis. Benar-benar tidak sopan!

"Aku kan tidak minta bantuanmu, untuk apa aku berterima kasih? Asal kau tau saja aku masih bisa menghajar mereka dengan tinjuku. Kalau kau tidak datang pasti mereka sudah habis kuhajar." sombongnya, membuatku menaikkan alis. Anak itu berdiri sempoyongan dan mulai meninju udara, tapi tinjuan itu malah membuat dia kembali jatuh terkapar menabrak tong sampah.

Bruk! Klontang ... klontang !

Aku terkekeh pelan merasa lucu dengan sikap bocah di depanku ini. "Menghajar mereka dengan tinjumu, huh? Sombong sekali! Berdiri saja kau tidak bisa! Tidak usah keras kepala, bocah. Lukamu harus segera diobati!"

Dengan sedikit kasar aku membantunya berdiri dan memapahnya menuju klinik terdekat. Menghiraukan iris onyx nya yang menatapku sebal.

.  
.

o0o - - - o0o FayRin D Fluorite o0o - - - o0o

.  
.

"Hanya luka sobek di pelipis, dan beberapa memar di tubuh. Aku sudah membersihkan dan menjahitnya. Lukanya harus rajin dibersihkan dan diganti plesternya. Suruh dia minum obat ini sesuai resep dalam beberapa hari pasti sembuh, anak seusia dia sangat mudah penyembuhannya," ujar seorang wanita dewasa berkuncir 2 yang memiliki ukuran dada diatas rata-rata.

"Baik, Dokter Tsunade." Aku mengambil obat yang disodorkan dokter seksi itu, membaca resepnya sekilas.

"Dimana kau menemukannya, Naruto? Kenapa ada anak SMP yang masih kelayapan malam-malam begini?" Dokter Tsunade menatap ke arah belakangku dimana anak SMP itu tengah duduk disana. Sementara aku duduk di depan meja dokter.

"Aku menemukannya di gang pembuangan sampah, dia di keroyok 2 siswa yang sama-sama masih SMP. Kelihatannya mereka memalaknya tapi lucunya dia diam saja. Tidak melawan tapi juga tidak menyerahkan uangnya. Jadilah dia babak belur."

Tsunade menatap lekat anak itu. "Ck, kelakuan anak zaman sekarang! Tapi sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya. Oh ya Naruto, siapa nama anak itu?"

Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku bersamaan. "Aku tak tau, dia hanya diam saat aku tanyai," kataku menengok ke bangku duduk belakangku menatap anak SMP yang memasang wajah stoic.

"Hey, bocah. Siapa namamu?" tanya Tsunade.

Anak itu menatap Dokter Tsunade sejenak. Dengan ragu dia membuka mulut. "Uchiha Sasuke."

Dokter Tsunade menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Uchiha? Apa kau anak politisi Uchiha Fugaku yang tinggal tidak jauh dari sini?"

Tatapan tajam langsung menyergap dari iris anak itu, menatap dokter Tsunade dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Ya."

"Begitu rupanya?" Dokter Tsunade kembali menyandarkan diri di kursinya. Tidak bertanya lagi.

Aku menatap anak itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Rupanya bocah ingusan ini anak orang kaya? Anak seorang politisi yang wajahnya sering malang melintang di tv. Lalu kenapa dia berkeliaran seperti gelandangan malam-malam begini?

"Naruto, antar anak itu pulang. Dia tinggal di blok E. Rumah besar yang terdapat gerbang naga di depannya," ujar Dokter Tsunade.

"Ohh... rumah yang itu! Aku beberapa kali lewat didepannya. Rumah megah itu rumahmu? Hebat! Rumah besar 3 lantai yang ada patung naganya! Aku dengar pemiliknya memelihara harimau. Apa itu benar?" Aku duduk disebelah anak itu dan mengguncangkan bahunya antusias.

Anak itu menepis tanganku dan memutar bola onyx nya. "Itu bohong. Semua itu cuma bualan, tidak ada harimau disana. Semua cuma gosip yang dibuat orang-orang."

Tanpa sadar aku membuat mimik cemberut. "Wahh... cuma gosip ya? Sayang banget padahal aku ingin melihatnya. Ya sudah, ayo kuantar pulang. Orang tuamu pasti cemas."

.  
.

~ o0o ~ o0o FayRin D Fluorite o0o ~ o0o ~

.  
.

"Jadi kau ini anak politisi Uchiha Fugaku yang terkenal itu, huh? Lalu kenapa kau berkeliaran malam-malam begini?" tanyaku saat kami berjalan menuju blok E yang hanya berjarak 800 meter dari klinik.

"... " dia membisu.

"Hey, kalau ada orang yang lebih tua bertanya kau harus menjawab. Dasar bocah tidak tau sopan santun."

"... " Dia hanya memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Enggan memandangku.

Aku berhenti berjalan, sebelah tanganku berkacak pinggang. Iris biruku memandang sebal bocah keras kepala di depanku, yang ternyata juga berhenti berjalan. "Kau ini kenapa, sih?"

Sejenak mata hitamnya menatapku lalu mendengus. "Jangan banyak bertanya hal yang bukan urusanmu."

"Wah... wah... sopan sekali. Apa begini sikap seorang anak politisi terhadap orang yang lebih tua? Apalagi dengan orang yang sudah berbaik hati menolongmu."

"Apa sih? Berhenti bilang politisi, politisi terus! Yang politisi itu ayahku, bukan aku! Terserah aku mau bersikap bagaimana!" Dia berteriak dengan nada emosional. Kedua tangannya mengepal. Dari sikapnya terlihat jelas dia tipe anak yang pemberontak. Sepertinya dia tengah memiliki masalah dengan keluarganya.

"Kau sedang bermasalah dengan keluargamu, bocah?"

Dia terdiam, memandang sepatu pantofelnya yang berpijak di aspal. Kepalan tangannya mengendur.

Aku menghela nafas, sepertinya tebakanku benar. "Aku tidak tau apa masalahmu. Tapi sebaiknya kau tidak berkeliaran malam-malam begini sendirian di jalan, apalagi kau masih anak dibawah umur. Bisa saja besok-besok kau jadi korban bullyan lagi."

"Biarkan saja! Toh, tidak ada yang peduli."

Aku kembali mengangkat kedua alisku, heran. "Apa maksudmu?"

Dia menatapku tajam dengan kedua onyx kembarnya yang pekat. "Sudah kubilang jangan banyak bertanya hal yang bukan urusanmu!"

Aku menggeleng kesal, bingung menghadapi anak keras kepala seperti dia. "Ya sudah, sebaiknya kita teruskan jalannya. Sudah larut, sebaiknya kau cepat pulang kerumah."

"Tidak perlu! Kau tidak usah mengantarku, aku tidak mau pulang!" Dia berbalik ke arah berlawanan dari rumahnya di blok E. Lalu berlari menembus kegelapan malam.

Aku terbelalak. "Hey! Kau mau kemana? Bukan kesitu arahnya. Hey, bocah kembali!" Aku mencoba memanggilnya, tapi anak itu tidak berhenti. Dia justru semakin mengencangkan larinya tanpa menengok lagi. Meninggalkanku di depan mini market 24 jam ini.

"Hah... dasar bocah! Merepotkan saja." Aku hanya berdiri tidak berniat mengejarnya.

Aku membuang nafasku kasar, maklum menghadapi tingkah labil anak SMP. Aku hanya ingin menolong dan mengantarkannya pulang. Alih-alih berterima kasih, sikapnya malah membuatku agak menyesal sudah menolongnya. Tapi sudahlah, anggap saja aku beramal baik. Lagipula aku iklas menolongnya dan memang tidak mengharapkan pamrih.

Aku memandangi jalanan lalu menengok ke arah kiriku, mumpung sudah di depan mini market aku melangkahkan kakiku memasukinya dan belanja untuk kebutuhan makanku dan ibu besok, lalu pulang ke apartemen sederhanaku.

.  
.

\- - - o0o - - - o0o - - - o0o - - - o0o - - -

.  
.

Selama seminggu penuh, aku tidak bertemu lagi dengan bocah itu. Meski setiap hari aku lewat gang tempat pembuangan sampah tempatnya di keroyok dulu. Aku lega mengetahui tidak ada lagi perkelahian di sana. Rupanya anak-anak SMP berandalan itu menepati janjinya untuk tidak memalak orang lagi.

Malam ini seperti biasa aku pulang dari kerja sambilanku sekitar pukul 8 malam. Pemilik tempat kerjaku memang memberi keringanan padaku karena aku masih berstatus pelajar yang sebentar lagi ujian. Aku bekerja dari pulang sekolah sampai jam 8 malam. Sementara pekerja lain pulang jam 11 malam saat kedai tutup, pengecualian untukku karena statusku. Pekerja lain memang sudah lebih dewasa dariku.

Aku bersiul-siul kecil, menenteng kantung plastik berisi dua porsi ramen. Paman Teuchi, pemilik kedai ramen tempatku bekerja memberikanku ini. Dia memang sering memberi ramen gratis untuk pekerjanya secara bergantian. Dia sengaja memberikanku dua porsi karena tau aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan ibuku. Tentu saja aku merasa sangat senang, apalagi ramen memang makanan favoritku. Malam ini aku tidak perlu belanja lagi karena sudah ada ramen ini.

Saat aku melewati perempatan kompleks aku berbelok ke kanan, saat itulah aku melihatnya bersandar pada pagar besi sebuah rumah di belakangnya. Bocah itu masih memakai gakuran, tasnya ditenteng di bahu. Rambut raven dan mata onyx nya masih seperti pertama kali aku melihatnya.

"Kau..."

"Aku lupa bilang sesuatu padamu," ujarnya menatapku lurus. Membuatku menaikkan salah satu alis pirangku.

"Terima kasih."

Ekspresi wajahnya saat mengucapkan terima kasih begitu manis di mataku. Benar-benar kekanak-kanakan. Tidak kusangka dia bisa bersikap seperti itu. Kupikir dia cuma anak bengal yang tidak tau sopan santun, ternyata dia tau balas budi, buktinya dia kembali hanya untuk berterima kasih.

Aku tersenyum menghampirinya lalu mengacak surai ravennya. "Kau sengaja menungguku disini untuk mengucapkan terima kasih? Wah... rupanya kau bisa juga bersikap manis."

Aku terkekeh saat dia memandangku dengan tatap kesal, tangan pucatnya berusaha menepis tanganku yang mengacak surai ravennya.

"Apa sih? Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil. Aku sudah kelas 3 SMP, tau?" Onyx nya mendelik tajam.

Aku makin terkekeh mendengar kata-katanya. "Kelas 3 SMP itu masih kecil, bocah."

Dia mendecih. "Aku bukan bocah! Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Siapa namamu?"

Tanpa sadar shappireku membulat mendengar pertanyaannnya. "Oh iya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Aku Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Kau bisa memanggilku Naruto-nii." Kuberikan cengiran lima jariku padanya.

Dia mencibir, menata rambutnya yang aku acak-acak. "Tidak mau, kau bukan kakakku. Aku hanya akan memanggilmu Naruto-san. Dimana rumahmu?"

Aku kembali tersenyum. "Rumahku di blok B di kompleks apartemen sederhana di depan bengkel mobil. Oh ya, kenapa kau masih saja keluyuran malam-malam memakai gakuran? Jangan-jangan kau belum pulang kerumah, ya? Aku kan sudah bilang jangan suka keluyuran malam-malam sendirian. Beruntung tidak ada preman hari ini."

Dia terdiam, matanya melihat ke selokan yang entah apa menariknya. Pikirannya terlihat mengawang. "Biarkan saja. Tidak ada yang peduli juga," ujarnya lirih.

Lalu manik kelamnya menatap cepat kearahku. "Apa malam ini aku boleh menginap di rumahmu?"

Tunggu dulu, apa dia bilang? Aku terlalu terkejut mendengar permintaannya.

"HEE?"

Hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutku.

.  
.

TBC

.  
.

Hai ketemu lagi dengan Fay. Maafkan Fay yang malah membuat cerita baru padahal fic lama masih belum selesai. Sebenarnya kemarin- kemarin sempat pontang panting karena gak bisa publish fic lagi lewat HP. Tapi setelah nemu jalan tikus buat publish malah kena writter block.

Sekarang mumpung punya mood nulis, Fay turuti saja ditengah writter block yang lagi melanda. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari manga BL berjudul Heart No Kokurega, bagian JinMomo. Fay mencoba bikin fic dari sudut pandang orang pertama. Kali ini dari Naruto POV. Gomen kalau aneh.

Oh ya, Jangan nanyak soal update, jangan berharap Fay cepet update ya... soalnya Fay cuma nulis klo lagi mood aja * ditimpuk. Tapi klo banyak yang minat Fay usahakan cepet kok updatenya.

.  
.

Terakhir Fay menunggu apapun bentuk apresiasi kalian. Tapi Fay minta tolong kalau review, isinya jangan cuma lanjut, lanjut atau next-next melulu ya :""D Flame diterima asal flame membangun.

Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^

Solo 30 april 2016


	2. Chapter 2

Hay, ogenki desu ka? Ketemu lagi ama Fay. Yosh langsung aja terima kasih pada yang sudah mereview di chap sebelumnya : uzumaki 'namikaze' piiu chan, gici love sasunaru, snluv, michhhazz, Uchkaze Ammy, kuro SNL, Neko chan, arashilovesn, guest, retnoelf, Lhiae932, Eveus De Nymph, dan 3 guest lainnya.

Makasih atas reviewnya, yang nanya Sasuke jago bela diri atau tidak, Sasuke masih belum jago karena dia masih anak SMP. Buat pertanyaan lainnya awabannya bisa langsung baca aja chap 2 nya, pertanyaan kalian akan terjawab disini. Terima kasih juga bagi yang favo dan follow. Terima kasih atas segala apresiasi kalian. Langsung saja.

.  
.

Jawaban

.  
.

Disclaimer : Naruto selamanya akan menjadi milik MK. Kalau Naruto milik Fay SasuNaru pasti udah nikah.

.  
.

Heart No kakurega : Natsume Isaku

.  
.

Warning : yaoi, Shounen ai, BL , boy x boy, AU, gaje, abal, typo/miss typo, diksi berantakan, OOC, alur lambat dll.

.  
.

Fay harap kalian perhatikan waktu dan plot nya agar kalian paham dengan ceritaku.

.  
.

Hampir-hampir aku tak percaya dengan tindakanku sendiri, mengizinkan seorang bocah SMP yang baru kukenal menginap di apartemenku, bocah yang bahkan bukan saudara atau temanku. Berbagi selimut dan futonku berdua dengannya. Setelah sebelumnya aku berbagi ramen saat makan malam yang hanya seporsi (karena aku tidak mungkin memberikan ramen jatah ibu padanya). Bahkan sekarang aku meminjaminya piyamaku, karena bocah ini benar-benar mirip gelandangan yang tidak punya baju ganti selain seragam sekolahnya. Aku sendiri merasa aneh kenapa aku jadi sebaik ini pada orang asing?

Jika kuingat lagi, bocah Uchiha ini agak memaksa saat tadi dia meminta izin menginap padaku. Dia bilang hanya untuk malam ini saja karena keadaannya sangat mendesak. Aku sempat menyuruhnya pulang, mengingat rumahnya tidak jauh dari sini. Tapi dia tidak mau pulang, dan memilih tidur di jalanan jika tidak diizinkan menginap.

"Apa kau tidak punya teman atau pacar, begitu? Yang bisa kau mintai tolong untuk manampungmu? Kenapa kau malah datang padaku?" Aku mengajukan keberatanku.

"Aku tidak punya satupun teman apalagi pacar. Dan hanya kau yang terlintas di pikiranku. Aku yakin kau pasti mau menolongku. Hanya malam ini saja, tapi kalau kau keberatan tidak apa-apa, aku bisa tidur di bangku taman atau di emperan toko."

Dengan helaan nafas lelah aku terpaksa mengizinkannya, aku tidak mungkin tega membiarkan bocah dibawah umur sepertinya tidur di jalanan atau di emperan toko. Dia bisa jadi sasaran tindak kejahatan, dipalak mungkin masih lebih baik, tapi bagaimana jika sampai diculik atau dijual? Mengingat dia anak seorang politisi, dan tampang bocah Uchiha ini tidak jelek. Meski aku tidak tau kenapa bocah ini tidak mau pulang dan memilih tidur di jalanan, bisa kusimpulkan jika dia sedang kabur dari rumah. Aku sempat takut jika orang tua anak ini mencarinya karena dia tidak ada dirumah. Aku sudah bertanya padanya apakah dia sudah izin pada orang tuanya, dia hanya bilang tidak perlu izin, toh orang tuanya tidak akan peduli.

"Sebenarnya, kau ada masalah apa sih sama keluargamu? Kenapa kau sampai tidak mau pulang?" tanyaku saat kami berbaring di futon. Kulirik dia yang berbaring di sebelahku tengah menatap langit-langit kusam di kamarku.

Mungkin dia tidak berniat menjawab. Dia terdiam cukup lama, sampai aku hampir tertidur. "Maaf aku sudah merepotkanmu dan juga bibi. Mengenai masalahku dengan keluargaku aku tidak bisa cerita. Tapi aku sangat berterima kasih karena diizinkan menginap malam ini."

Kelopak mataku yang hampir terpejam membuka kembali saat dia menjawab, kulihat dia sudah berbaring memunggungiku. "Ya sudah kalau tidak mau cerita, tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak bermaksud ikut campur masalahmu. Aku hanya tidak mau terjadi masalah nantinya karena menampungmu disini. Menampung anak yang kabur dari rumah itu, bisa-bisa aku dituduh menculikmu," aku menguap lebar setelah selesai bicara.

"Tidak akan ada yang berani menuduhmu. Aku yang akan menjaminnya. Lagi pula ini bukan pertama kalinya aku tidak tidur dirumah," gumamnya.

"Eh? Jadi kau sering kabur dari rumah, begitu?" Aku cukup terkejut mendengar kata-katanya. Anak ini punya hobi kabur rupanya.

"Ya," dia menjeda. "Tapi jangan khawatir, besok aku akan kembali kerumah lagi. Hanya malam ini saja aku menginap disini," sambungnya.

"Baiklah, berjanjilah kau akan kembali ke rumahmu besok." Aku menarik selimut sampai sebatas dadaku.

"Iya aku janji. Oyasuminasai."

Aku membalikkan badanku dan memunggunginya. "Oyasumi."

.  
.

\- - - o0o - - - o0o - - - o0o - - - o0o - - -

.  
.

Dia menepati janjinya, esoknya dia benar-benar pulang kerumah megahnya. Tapi entah kenapa semenjak kejadian itu dia jadi sering menemuiku. Dia sering menungguku di perempatan kompleks saat aku pulang kerja dan sering mengunjungi apartemenku. Ibuku tidak pernah keberatan jika dia main ke aparteman kami. Ibu justru merasa senang karena aku punya teman, dan dia merasa seperti punya anak satu lagi. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku saat ibuku bilang begitu. Ibuku memang kesepian, beliau pernah bilang seandainya punya anak satu lagi, pasti beliau ada yang menemani. Aku terlalu sibuk bekerja dan hanya ada dirumah saat malam hari. Wajar jika ibuku kesepian. Sementara ibuku tidak kuizinkan bekerja diluar beliau sudah tua dan punya penyakit asma. Ibuku hanya bekerja dirumah sebagai tenaga lepas penjahit mata boneka, dan membuat kue untuk dijual.

Sasuke sendiri terlihat senang, bahkan dia pernah bilang padaku dia sudah menganggap ibuku seperti ibu kandungnya sendiri. Sasuke kadang datang 2 sampai 3 kali dalam seminggu. Dan dengan intensitas kunjungannya yang terlalu sering itu, hubungan kami semakin dekat. Aku sendiri sudah menganggapnya sebagai adikku, aku merasa punya saudara baru.

Kurang lebih 2 bulan setelah kejadian itu. Suatu hari tiba-tiba dia datang ke apartemen dengan kondisi kepala di perban juga beberapa lebam di wajahnya. Saat itu aku sedang libur kerja dan ibuku tidak ada dirumah karena sedang cek up kesehatan ke klinik Dokter Tsunade. Aku yang sedang menjahit mata boneka-menggantikan ibu- terkejut melihat kondisinya. Sepertinya dia habis berkelahi.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke?" Aku memapahnya duduk di ruang tamu karena kulihat jalannya sedikit pincang.

"Aku habis di keroyok." Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya bantalan sofa dengan sedikit kasar.

"Apa? Siapa yang mengeroyokmu? Apa anak-anak SMP yang dulu memalakmu itu?" Aku menyodorkan air minum padanya yang segera di teguknya sampai habis.

"Bukan," Sasuke meletakkan gelas kosong ke meja.

"Lalu?"

"Aku di keroyok bodyguard kakekku."

"EH?!"

Malam itu Sasuke kembali tidur di futonku. Kembali berbagi selimut denganku dan kembali memakai bajuku. Dia kabur lagi dari rumah dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah 2 bulan, dia mau bercerita masalahnya padaku.

Sasuke hidup di bawah asuhan yang keras dari kakeknya, Uchiha Madara. Sejak kecil kehidupannya sudah diatur sedemikian rupa. Mulai dari cara makan sampai sekolahnya, hal-hal sekecil apapun semuanya diatur. Bukan hanya dia bahkan ayah dan kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi juga diperlakukan sama. Semua keluarga harus tunduk di bawah aturan ketat kakeknya, atau namanya akan dicoret dari daftar keluarga.

Hari ini dia di keroyok bodyguard kakeknya karena menolak ditunangkan dengan seorang gadis pilihan kakeknya. Dia kabur dan dihadang oleh bodyguard suruhan kakeknya itu, lalu terjadilah baku hantam yang membuat Sasuke babak belur. Sasuke bilang ini sudah kedua kalinya dia dipaksa bertunangan. Pertunangan pertama saat dia kabur dan menginap di rumahku 2 bulan yang lalu. Sasuke merutuk, dia bahkan masih 15 tahun dan dipaksa harus bertunangan dengan gadis yang tidak dia kenal, hanya demi hubungan politik. Demi memuluskan jalan bagi ayahnya di parlement. Dia jelas menolak keras pertunangan itu, apalagi pertunangan itu perkara besar yang menyangkut masa depan, tidak mungkin dia lakukan dengan sembarangan.

Kami sedang berbaring bersebelahan di futon saat Sasuke mulai bercerita. "Sejak setahun yang lalu aku sering memberontak dan kabur dari rumah. Aku tidur di sembarang tempat bahkan tak jarang di emperan toko atau di bangku taman. Dimanapun asal tidak dirumah itu. Aku sering berbuat onar, berkelahi dan membolos sebagai bentuk pemberontakanku karena aku sudah muak. Aku tidak mau di kekang! Orang tua dan kakakku tidak bisa berbuat apapun, alih-alih membelaku. Mereka hanya membiarkanku berbuat semauku. Tapi kakek tua sialan itu tetap saja memaksakan kehendaknya dan tidak memberiku kebebasan. Aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini!"

Aku berbaring memandangi langit-langit kamarku, Sasuke meneruskan ceritanya.

"Sudah beberapa bulan ini aku tidak pernah makan lagi dirumah, dan aku hanya makan makanan instan atau bento murahan yang dijual di toko. Aku makan apa saja, asal perutku terisi dan aku tetap hidup."

"Eh? Pantas saja kau kurus sekali, lihat saja." tanpa sadar aku memeluk tubuhnya mencoba mengecek seberapa kurus tubuh itu. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menegang, wajahnya memucat. "Eh? Kenapa tegang begitu?"

"Lepasin!"

"Ahahah... kenapa kau kaget begitu? Aku kan cuma mau mengecek seberapa kurus tubuhmu." Aku tertawa melihat wajahnya yang merah padam.

"Tolong lepaskan aku. Aku tidak terbiasa disentuh atau menyentuh."

Aku mengernyit. Melepaskan pelukanku. "Lhoh? Bukannya orang tuamu sering menyentuhmu?"

"Tidak. Mereka tidak pernah, kau tau hubunganku dengan keluargaku tidak terlalu baik. Mungkin hanya ibuku tapi itu saat aku masih kecil."

"Begitu? Lalu sama pacarmu?"

Dia menatapku dengan tatapan kesal. "Aku kan sudah bilang aku tidak punya pacar dan aku juga belum pernah pacaran. Aku tidak mengerti hal-hal seperti itu."

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Eh? Belum pernah pacaran? Souka?"

Dia kembali menatapku jengkel. "Ya sudah kalau tidak percaya, kenapa juga aku harus meyakinkanmu."

"Ahahah... jangan ngambek. Aku hanya tidak menyangka saja untuk bocah yang lumayan tampan sepertimu ternyata belum pernah pacaran." Aku tertawa saat melihat dia salah tingkah.

"Cih, aku tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Buang-buang waktu. Apa sekarang bisa kulanjutkan ceritaku?"

"Baiklah, lanjutkan saja." Aku kembali berbaring menyimak ceritanya.

"Seperti kubilang, aku sudah tidak pernah makan dirumah, pulangpun jarang. Aku tidak tahan lagi hidup dalam tekanan. Ingin rasanya aku keluar dari rumah itu. Dan juga meski ibuku sering memberiku uang jatah setiap bulan tapi jarang kupakai. Aku hanya memakainya saat aku benar-benar terdesak saja. Dirumah itu hanya ibuku yang peduli padaku. Beliau yang paling mengerti segala tindakanku. Tapi ayah dan kakakku tidak pernah peduli. Yang mereka pedulika hanya kerja dan menuruti keinginan kakek tua sialan itu tanpa bisa melawan. Mereka terlalu takut di keluarkan dari keluarga Uchiha."

Kulipat tanganku di belakang kepala, sapphireku memandang kearahnya. "Jadi itu alasan kenapa kau kabur? Bisa kumengerti, sih ... kalau aku jadi kau aku juga pasti tidak bisa bertahan. Rasanya pasti ingin mencari pelampiasan dan berbuat masalah. Sampai mereka mau mengerti dan memahami kita."

Ekspresi Sasuke menyiratkan kekagetan, sebelum menatapku lekat. "Apa kau tau, Naruto? Kau satu-satunya orang yang pernah bilang begitu padaku. Semua orang di sekolah dan dirumahku selalu bilang akulah yang salah. Akulah yang nakal. Mereka hanya bisa menghakimiku tanpa bisa mengerti dan memahami alasan aku berbuat seperti ini."

Aku tersenyum. "Benarkah? Jujur sebenarnya aku tidak pernah menyangka kehidupan orang kaya akan serumit itu. Aku jadi merasa bersyukur karena meski aku hidup pas-pasan tapi aku bebas dan tidak terkekang sepertimu. Tapi kalau aku boleh menyarankan sebaiknya kamu jangan kabur-kaburan seperti ini terus. Kamu tidak bisa selamanya begini terus, Sasuke. Sebaiknya bicarakan baik-baik dengan seluruh anggota keluargamu mungkin mereka bisa mengerti keinginanmu."

Sasuke memiringkan tubuhnya kearahku. "Kau pikir aku belum pernah melakukannya? Sudah puluhan kali aku membicarakan ini dengan mereka tapi tidak merubah keadaan. Semua orang dirumah terlalu tunduk pada kakek tua sialan itu. Rasanya aku ingin selamanya keluar dari sana. Kalau bukan karena ibuku yang selalu menangisiku dan memintaku pulang, aku tidak sudi menginjakkan kaki di rumah itu lagi."

Sesaat aku diam, lalu kubalikkan badanku menghadapnya hingga jarak wajah kami begitu dekat. Iris kami bertubrukan. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak mencoba hidup mandiri saja? Menyewa flat atau apartemen murah lalu mencari kerja sambil sekolah. Daripada kau kabur-kaburan terus atau menggelandang di jalan. Hidup mandiri jauh lebih baik dan kau juga bisa bebas dari aturan kakekmu."

Sungguh, aku bukannya ingin memberinya pengaruh buruk. Tapi melihat dia selalu kabur, bolos, dan berbuat onar hanya akan membuat masa depannya hancur. Jadi aku sarankan solusi yang lebih baik. Sasuke hanya terdiam, mutiara hitamnya menatapku dalam. Seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tak ada lagi percakapan setelah itu, masih dalam posisi berhadapan dengannya, aku memejamkan mataku lalu terlelap ke alam mimpi.

.  
.

~ o0o ~ o0o FayRin D Fluorite o0o ~ o0o ~

.  
.

Seminggu setelah itu dia tidak menampakkan diri. Biasanya dalam beberapa hari dia main ke apartemen atau menungguku di perempatan kompleks saat pulang kerja. Aku tidak berfikiran macam-macam, mungkin dia dikurung kakeknya atau semacamnya mengingat seminggu yang lalu dia kabur dari rumah. Walau bagaimana pun dia itu anak orang terpandang, bukan?

Tapi siang ini tiba-tiba dia datang ke apartemenku lagi, membawa sekoper pakaian. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan keherananku melihat tingkahnya. Dia mau pindah kemari atau bagaimana?

Aku hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah alisku saat dia berkata, "temani aku mencari flat murah."

Pada akhirnya siang itu aku menemaninya mencari flat murah di sekitar kompleks. Dia bilang dia sudah dapat kerja sambilan jadi buruh pindahan di sebuah biro. Karena dia masih SMP hanya pekerjaan itulah yang bisa dia dapat dan dia menerimanya dengan senang hati. Kami mendapatkan flat murah yang hanya terdiri dari 2 ruangan, di blok A yang tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemenku di blok B. Flat itu yang paling murah dan paling kecil disana, hanya ada ruang tamu kecil, sebuah kamar tidur dan kamar mandi. Tapi dia tidak keberatan meskipun flatnya kecil asalkan bisa tidur. Sebenarnya aku cukup terkejut dia mau tinggal disana, mengingat gaya hidupnya pasti mewah untuk ukuran anak orang kaya. Seharusnya dia menyewa apartemen mewah bukan flat murahan seperti ini, bukan? Tapi dalam hati aku senang dia menuruti saranku. Dengan begini paling tidak, dia tidak akan menggelandang di jalanan lagi atau kabur dari rumah.

"Apa orang tuamu tau kau keluar dari rumah?" tanyaku saat aku membantunya pindah ke flatnya.

"Hanya ibuku yang tau, beliau tidak keberatan bahkan beliau memberiku uang untuk membayar sewa flat." Sasuke sibuk menata pakaiannya di lemari kecil satu pintu yang ada di flat itu.

Aku membantunya menata barang-barang yang tidak seberapa banyak. Sasuke bahkan tidak punya meja dan kursi. "Apa kakekmu tidak apa-apa kau tinggal disini?"

Sasuke menggelar futon dan menata bantal untuk 2 orang. "Dia tidak akan peduli dengan anggota keluarga yang suka melawan. Hanya keluarga yang mau menuruti keinginannya saja yang dianggap. Begitu pula ayah dan kakakku, yang mereka pikirkan hanya kerja dan uang. Mereka bahkan berniat mengeluarkanku dari kartu keluarga kalau aku memberontak terus. Jadi sekalian saja. Oh ya, malam ini maukah kau menginap disini?"

Akhirnya, malam itu aku giliran aku yang menginap di flatnya.

Dan begitulah, hari-hari setelah itu. Sasuke hidup mandiri dan tinggal sendiri di flat murahnya. Meski kadang dia masih pulang kerumahnya seminggu sekali menemui ibunya. Aku dengar dia sudah tidak pernah berbuat onar lagi atau keluyuran malam-malam memakai gakuran. Dia sudah jarang berkelahi atau menggelandang di jalanan. Dia berubah sedikit demi sedikit, menjadi lebih dewasa, bekerja sambil sekolah. Hidupnya juga makin teratur. Sesekali dia main ke apartemenku.

"Wah... ternyata nak Sasuke. Apa ini? Kok repot-repot." Ibuku menyambut kedatangan Sasuke di ambang pintu apartemenku, suatu malam saat Sasuke berkunjung.

"Tidak repot kok bibi. Hanya okonomiyaki*, kebetulan hari ini aku gajian jadi aku bawakan oleh-oleh," ucap Sasuke, irisnya memandangku yang tengah duduk di ruang tamu, menjahit mata boneka. Dan malam itu dia menginap lagi di apartemenku untuk kesekian kalinya.

Itu hanya salah satu kunjungan Sasuke dari sekian banyak kunjungannya. Kami bertiga (aku, Sasuke dan ibuku) sering menghabiskan waktu makan malam bersama di apartemen sederhanaku, layaknya sebuah keluarga.

.  
.

\- - - o0o - - - o0o - - - o0o - - - o0o - - -

.  
.

6 bulan berlalu sejak dia pindah ke flat itu. Tanpa terasa ujian kelulusan sudah tiba di depan mata. Aku harus menghadapi ujian kelulusan SMA, begitupun Sasuke yang menghadapi ujian kelulusan SMP. Sasuke sangat cerdas, meski hidupnya terkesan berantakan dia bisa lulus dengan nilai tertinggi di sekolahnya. Sedangkan aku lulus dengan peringkat 5 besar. Prestasi yang cukup membanggakan. Aku memang belajar keras agar aku mendapatkan bea siswa ke jenjang universitas. Aku ingin memiliki pekerjaan yang lebih baik agar ibu bisa cepat istirahat dan tidak perlu bekerja lagi. Aku mulai pindah dari Konoha ke Tokyo untuk kuliah, aku mengambil D3 jurusan farmasi bukan S1 agar lebih cepat lulus dan cepat kerja.

Aku menyewa flat yang lumayan besar meski cukup tua, yang dekat dengan kampusku di Tokyo. Ibu kota memang berbeda, kehidupan disini begitu keras. Meski flat yang kusewa cukup murah tapi biaya hidup disini sangat mahal. Karena itulah aku kuliah sambil kerja untuk meringankan beban ibuku. Aku bekerja di sebuah apotik dengan gaji yang lumayan.

Jarak Tokyo ke kampung halamanku hanya 2 jam jika naik kereta cepat, Shinkansen dan 4 jam jika naik kereta biasa. Aku pulang ke Konoha tiap 2 bulan sekali untuk mengunjungi ibuku.

Hari itu aku pulang ke Konoha, entah sejak kapan kebiasaan ini dimulai, tapi tiap kali aku pulang pasti Sasuke selalu menjemputku di stasiun. Tanpa terasa sudah 2 tahun aku kuliah di Tokyo, sekarang aku sudah semester 4. Aku melihat Sasuke makin hari makin tampan dan dewasa, aku yakin dia pasti jadi idola gadis-gadis di sekolahnya. Dan mungkin sekarang dia sudah memiliki pacar. Tapi saat aku tanyakan, lagi-lagi aku dibuat heran karena dia masih tidak punya pacar dan tidak tertarik pacaran. Entah apa yang Sasuke pikirkan, mungkin dia hanya terlalu sibuk sampai malas pacaran.

Aku melihatnya dengan jelas sosoknya yang kini, terlihat berbeda dari sosoknya saat masih SMP dulu. Sekarang Sasuke sudah duduk dibangku kelas 2 SMA. Kulitnya masih pucat, onyx nya masih tajam, ekspresinya masih sedatar yang dulu, model rambutnya juga masih sama tapi sekarang dia terlihat lebih bongsor, tubuhnya tegap dan gagah tidak seperti Sasuke yang dulu dimana tubuhnya begitu kurus dan kecil. Bahkan kini tingginya sudah melebihi tinggiku. Bagaimana mungkin tinggiku disaingi oleh bocah ingusan ini? Aku mendengus kesal.

"Kau makin tinggi saja, bocah." Aku mengacak surai ravennya sama seperti kebiasaanku dulu, meski sekarang aku harus agak mendongak karena dia lebih tinggi.

Tubuh Sasuke terlihat menegang saat aku mengacak rambutnya. Oh, kebiasaan lamanya masih sama rupanya. Masih tidak biasa disentuh dan menyentuh, eh? Dia menepis pelan tanganku. "Jangan perlakukan aku seperti bocah, dobe. Aku bukan anak kecil. Aku sudah 17 tahun."

Apa dia bilang? Dobe? Sejak kapan anak kurang ajar ini mengubah panggilannya padaku?

"Kau panggil aku apa, teme? Sejak kapan kau berani memanggilku dobe? Lagi pula apa salahnya mengacak rambutmu? Bagiku kau tetaplah adik kecilku yang manis." Aku mencubit pipi putihnya yang entah kenapa ada semburat merah disana.

"Hentikan! Aku tidak manis dan aku bukan adik kecilmu. Ayo kita pulang, bibi sudah menunggumu." Sasuke membawakan tasku.

Aku sangat terkejut begitu sampai di apartemenku. Aku melihat ibuku berbaring lemah di ranjang. Aku merasa marah, kenapa tidak ada seorangpun yang mengabariku jika ibuku sedang sakit? Penyakit asmanya makin bertambah parah. Sasuke minta maaf padaku, dia bilang ibuku melarangnya memberitahuku. Ibuku sengaja tidak mengabariku keadaan yang sebenarnya agar aku tak khawatir dan menganggu kuliahku. Aku segera membawanya cek up ke rumah sakit dan Sasuke setia menemani kami.

Keesokan harinya aku kembali ke Tokyo dengan perasaan cemas. Aku sebenarnya tidak tega meninggalkan ibuku dalam keadaan sakit seperti itu. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena aku tidak bisa mengambil cuti, dan besok aku harus kembali masuk kuliah. Sasuke berjanji akan menjaga ibuku. Dia bahkan sampai rela menginap di apartemenku. Aku jadi sedikit lega karena ada Sasuke yang bersedia merawat ibuku. Selama 2 minggu penuh aku tidak pernah berhenti mengontaknya siang malam, untuk menanyakan kesehatan ibuku.

Hingga suatu saat, di hari yang mendung ... aku dikabari bahwa ibuku telah tiada.

.  
.

TBC

.  
.

* Okonomiyaki : makanan jepang dengan bahan tepung terigu yang diencerkan dengan air atau dashi (kaldu ikan) ditambah kol, telur ayam, atau makanan laut yang digoreng diatas penggorengan datar yang disebut teppan.

.  
.

Semoga kalian bisa memahami ceritaku. Aku memakai sudut pandang orang pertama ; Naruto, karena dia tokoh utama dalam cerita ini. Dan lebih banyak memakai diskripsi dari pada dialog. Aku juga memakai alur yang cepat. Kalau tidak jeli membaca alur dan waktunya kalian mungkin bingung / tidak paham. Tapi semoga kalian bisa paham dan suka.

.  
.

AN : TOLONG DIBACA.

Seperti biasa Fay menunggu apresiasi kalian baik review, fav atau follow. Fay tidak pernah memasang target jumlah review. Tapi Fay sekali lagi minta TOLONG bagi yang review JANGAN HANYA kata NEXT atau LANJUT saja ya...

Fay punya alasan kenapa Fay minta hal seperti itu. Bukannya Fay sombong, cari sensasi, minta pujian, atau cuma pengen direview panjang. Tidak sama sekali. Fay punya tujuan lain. Fay mau kasih tau sesuatu sama kalian. Apa kalian tau? Fandom SN itu penyumbang terbesar reviewer yang hanya ninggalin next/ lanjut saja di kotak review? Coba kalian lihat di fandom lain kayak NS, atau fandom straigth(SH, NH, SS), kalian bakal jarang nemu review next/lanjut di kotak review kalaupun ada jumlahnya tidak sebanyak di SN. Fay sering bertanya-tanya kenapa ya kok fandom SN seperti ini? Padahal di fandom lain nggak. Bisa nggak ya kebiasaan SNL diubah? Fay sering berfikir seperti ini.

Fay juga menulis di fandom pinggiran dan disana tidak ada satupun yang pernah review next/lanjut saja. Hal ini membuat fandom SN dianggap fandom dengan reviewer paling tidak kreatif (ini berdasar pembicaraan Fay ama temen-temen fandom lain) dan Fay tidak mau fandom SN dianggap seperti itu. Fay cuma berharap kalian LEBIH EKSPRESIF dalam mereview. Tidak menggantungkan diri pada kata next/ lanjut saja. Tapi lebih bisa mengeksplor kata-kata lain. Fay tau jika kata next atau lanjut itu bentuk ansusiasme reader terhadap fic yang dia baca. Tapi bukankah ada begitu banyak kata selain kata itu untuk mengungkapkan antusiasme kalian? Semua ini bukan untuk kepentingan Fay kok, tapi buat kepentingan seluruh fandom SN lovers. Ayo SNL cobalah lebih kreatif dalam mereview, okey? Coba berubah sedikit demi sedikit bukan cuma di fic ini saja tapi di fic author lain juga.

Cobalah berkata-kata lebih panjang. Bisa kritikan atau saran. Klo misalnya bingung mau ngomong apa, karena gak bisa ngritik atau saran berikan saja kata-kata penyemangat atau kesan/ pendapat kalian. Misal menurut kalian ficnya bagus atau kurang bagus, kalian suka atau kurang suka, menarik atau kurang menarik, penasaran atau kurang penasaran atau kata-kata lain, pokoknya lebih panjang dari sekedar next/lanjut, Okey ^^d Ayo tunjukin klo SNL itu kreatif.

Percaya deh... Fay butuh keberanian dan mental lebih ngomong seperti ini :" D karena mungkin nantinya bakal ada pro kontra. Atau malah menuai flame atau dianggap cari sensasi. Tapi gpp Fay sudah siap dengan konsekuensinya. Niat Fay baik, yang penting Fay sudah mencoba. Mengenai kalian mau nurutin Fay atau tidak, semua terserah kalian Fay tidak memaksa. Fay gak akan ngancam gak akan update fic jika reviewnya cuma next/lanjut kok :3

Yang penting kalian tau tujuan dan alasan Fay apa. Kalau menurut kalian Fay salah, terlalu memaksakan kehendak atau ada kata-kata yang menyinggung Fay mohon maaf. Fay sama sekali tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Fay cuma pengen SNL lebih peduli terutama yang biasa cuma ninggalin next atau lanjut saja di kotak review untuk sedikit mengubah kebiasaan. Mungkin ada yang setuju/ ada yang tidak semua itu hak kalian.

Itu aja cuap-cuap dari Fay. Terakhir, terima kasih sudah membaca dan memberi atensi ^^

29 mei 2016 


	3. Chapter 3

Hay... apa kabar minna? ketemu lagi dengan Fay. Gimana puasanya kemarin pada lancar gak? Langsung saja terima kasih pada reader yang sudah meninggalkan review di chap sebelumnya ::

* uzumaki 'namikaze' piiu chan : review next masih dihargai kok tapi kalau semua review isinya next/lanjut jujur malah mengecewakan. Alangkah lebih baiknya jika mau review lebih panjang. Jadi yang bales juga nggak bingung.

* uzumakinamikazehaki : ini udah lanjut ya...

* CacuNaluPolepel : Fay lebih tepatnya orang solo pinggiran :"D bukan solo kotanya. Kamu solonya mana?

* sha : maaf kalau menurut kamu update nya kelamaan. Fay nulis bukan cuma di fandom ini aja tapi di banyak fandom. Fay harus adil dan bagi-bagi waktu. Bukan karena fandom SN itu fandom besar, terus Fay mengabaikan fandom lain. Fay update paling lambat 2 bulan paling cepat 1 bulan itu menurut Fay udah termasuk cepat. Kalau dibanding ama author lain yang kadang update sampe 6 bulan sekali, 8 bulan sekali bahkan setahun sekali. Kalau disuruh update tiap minggu atau 2 minggu jelas Fay gak bisa. Karena urusan Fay bukan bikin fanfic aja. Fay juga harus ngurus duta dan banyak hal lainnya, belum lagi kalau kena WB. Tapi Fay selalu mengusahakan update cepat kok meski nyicil-nyicil dulu dikit-dikit. So jangan protes masalah update, okey ^^

*saera : ini udah lanjut ya.. semoga suka.

*Akun Qeyta. : Fay lebih suka uke lebih tua daripada seme terasa lebih greget :3 kalau seme lebih tua itu udah terlalu biasa/ mainstream.

* anon : iya uke lebih tua itu greget banget :3 ceritanya nggak buru-buru sih... tapi aku memang pake alur cepat karena ini nyeritain cerita 10 tahun, jadi pake alurnya agak cepet.

* Habibah794 : haha tau aja kalo Sasu tegang dipegang Naru XD

* michhazz : bener, kamu lihat sendiri kan kalau di fandom lain jarang ada orang yang review nya next/lanjut? Review nya lebih panjang dan lebih berbobot. Tapi kenapa di fandom SN isi reviewnya cuma next/lanjut aja? Kebiasaan buruk seperti inilah yang harus dirubah ama SNL sendiri. Ini dah lanjut ya... semoga kamu suka :D

* uzumaki Ruby : makasih udah bilang fic nya seru. Iya pake Pov Naruto terus. Kenapa bingung? Sabar ya, Anggap aja kamu sebagai Naruto/ orang yang sedang bercerita karena Fay memakai kata 'aku'. Mungkin kalau kamu lebih jeli membacanya, kamu bisa paham. Fay sendiri merasa nyaman memakai POV orang pertama karena berasa lagi nulis diary.

* ryusn25 : reviewnya masuk kok... iya pake POV Naruto terus rencananya.

* Lhiea932 : ini udah lanjut. Semoga suka :)

* Neko chan : iya SNL udah harus mikirin buat ngerubah kebiasaan review cuma next/ lanjut aja. Biar reviewer SN nggak di cap reviewer paling gak kreatif kerna cuma bisa review next/lanjut. Ini udah lanjit silakan dibaca. Semoga suka :D

* arashilovesn : iya manggil teme-dobe emang lebih asik. Ini udah lanjut ya.. semoga kamu suka.

* Kuro SNL : iya Sasuke tidur di emperan jadi gelandangan :D pengen bikin Sasuke yang beda aja dari biasanya yang selalu dipuja-puja dan dapet yang bagus-bagus. Di chap sebelumnya udah Fay jelasin mami Kushi meninggal karena penyakit asma yang dideritanya bertahun-tahun.

* aokiaoki95 : judul 'jawaban' untuk apa? Dari summary nya udah jelas sebenarnya. Langsung baca chap 3 aja pasti kamu tau :3

* Shiro Theo 21 : aku suka baca review mu. Makasih atas reviewnya. Ini udah lanjut ya... semoga suka :D

* aruna faylen : makasih udah bilang fic ku bagus. Tetep baca terus ya :D

* Shafiosia Prakarsa : Naru gak sendirian, masih ada kangmaz teme :D

* shin sakura11 : haha.. mungkin saja. Jawabannya langsung baca aja :D

* guest : ini udah update ya :)

Terima kasih atas reviewnya dan Fay ucapkan terima kasih banget untuk yang tidak cuma review next atau lanjut saja, tapi mau review lebih panjang. Makasih banget kalian mau berusaha untuk ngetik lebih panjang dari sekedar kata next/lanjut saja. Semoga kebiasaan mereview panjang bisa membudaya di fandom SN. Dan budaya review next/lanjut enyah dari fandom SN. Amin.

Makasih juga bagi yang udah fav dan follow. Makasih atas apresiasi kalian.

Mengenai pertanyaan2 kalian langsung baca aja chap 3 mungkin bakalan terjawab rasa penasaran kalian. Yang jelas Fay kalau bikin fic itu alurnya pelan, bertahap, jadi sabar aja. Fay bukan tipe author yang bikin cerita tau-tau Sasu udah cinta Naru dan sebaliknya. Atau tau-tau langsung lemon dsb. Fay nggak suka ama cerita yang semacam itu. Nggak masuk akal aja... Cinta butuh proses bukan? Semua ada tahapannya. Rasanya aneh kalau semua terjadi tiba-tiba.

Oh ya... Fay tetep pakai sudut pandang orang pertama yaitu Naruto. Bagi yang bingung dengan POV ini anggap aja itung-itung kalian diuji kejeliannya dalam membaca. Langsung saja...

.  
.

Naruto © MK

.  
.

Heart No Kakurega : Natsume Isaku.

.  
.

Mulai chapter ini masuk ke rate M karena ada mature content tapi jangan berharap Fay bakal bikin eksplisit lemon apalagi yang vulgar. Fay hanya akan bikin implisit lemon yang sebenarnya lebih ke semi M.

.  
.

Hitam telah membentang di cakrawala, memayungi bumi dengan kegelapan. Aku duduk termenung di depan jendela apartemenku, menatap langit malam yang temaram dihiasi sedikit bintang. Upacara pemakaman ibu sudah berakhir sore tadi. Para pelayat telah pulang kerumah masing-masing, menyisakan aku dan Sasuke disini. Pandanganku sesekali jatuh pada foto ibuku yang kini telah dihiasi pita hitam dan dupa, dikelilingi buket-buket bunga krisan putih di atas altar.

Sejak kabar itu datang padaku aku hanya terdiam, tak sepatah katapun mampu aku ucapkan. Aku terlalu kaget dan merasa terpukul, aku terlalu sedih sampai tak sanggup berkata-kata. Aku sudah kehilangan orang yang paling berharga dalam kehidupanku. Kini aku sendirian didunia ini.

Tak bisa kujelaskan berbagai perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam hatiku ini. Rasanya terlalu rumit untuk dijabarkan. Marah, sedih, kehilangan harapan, dan ... menyesal. Penyesalanku hanya satu, mengapa aku tidak ada di sisi ibu disaat ajalnya menjemput? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mendampingi beliau saat menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya? Padahal hanya aku satu-satunya yang ibu punya. Aku merasa sedih dan marah pada diriku sendiri.

Rasanya masih tidak percaya, jika mengingat kini orang yang paling berharga bagiku sudah tiada. Mengapa begitu cepat ibu meninggalkanku sendirian didunia ini? Apakah beliau tidak tau bahwa hanya beliaulah alasanku hidup? Kini harapan hidupku pergi meninggalkanku. Aku merasa hidupku sudah tidak ada artinya lagi.

Sasuke hanya diam disisiku, dia yang bukan keluargaku begitu setia mendampingiku sepanjang hari melewati upacara pemakaman ibu. Dia tidak bicara atau bertanya apapun, bahkan saat melihatku tidak mengeluarkan air mata setetespun. Aku tau semua orang heran dengan sikapku, tapi aku sadar rasa sakitku takkan bisa terobati dengan menangis, dan ibuku takkan pernah kembali meski seluruh air mataku kering. Jadi aku hanya terdiam seolah aku mati rasa.

Pandanganku mengedarkan ke seluruh sudut apartemenku. Apartemen ini penuh dengan kenangan bersama keluargaku. Dadaku terasa sesak, hatiku perih ketika shappireku menyapu setiap sudut tempat ini. Teringat semua kenangan bersama ayah dan ibu di apartemen ini. Kenyataan seolah menamparku ketika aku sadar jika mereka telah pergi meninggalkanku sendiri. Hatiku terasa sesak.

Sasuke tiba-tiba datang dari ruang tengah, obsidiannya yang kelam langsung menatap lurus kepadaku.

"Oh, apa kau lelah, Sasuke? Jika kau lelah kau boleh pulang sekarang, terima kasih karena sudah membantuku seharian ini." Itulah kata-kata pertamaku setelah seharian membisu. Aku memaksakan diri tersenyum meski hatiku perih.

Sasuke masih bergeming hingga dia menjawab. "Tidak perlu berterima kasih, aku tulus membantumu. Hari ini aku akan menginap disini."

"Begitu, ya? Tapi aku tetap berterima kasih. Bukan untuk hari ini saja, tapi juga untuk hari-hari sebelumnya karena telah merawat ibuku. Entah apa jadinya jika tidak ada kau. Baiklah, kalau kau memang ingin menginap akan aku siapkan futonnya."

Aku pun masuk ke dalam kamar.

.  
.

Malam ini aku tidak bisa tidur, aku bangun dari futonku dan kembali termenung didepan jendela kamarku. Menatap langit kelabu sembari menyesap rokok, batang demi batang kusesap berharap asap beracun ini bisa meringankan sedikit bebanku. Dalam kesunyian malam aku melamun.

"Kau belum tidur?" Sebuah suara mengagetkanku hingga membuatku berjengit.

"Ah, kau rupanya. Aku tidak bisa tidur. Apa aku membangunkanmu?" jawabku. Masih dalam keadaan berbaring di futon Sasuke menatapku sambil menyangga kepalanya.

"Tidak. Aku memang belum tidur," jeda sejenak, Sasuke memandang rokok ditanganku. "Sejak kapan kau mulai merokok?"

Kualihkan pandanganku pada benda berasap di tanganku, lalu kembali menyesapnya. "Oh ini? Hanya sesekali saja, kok."

Sasuke berdiri menghampiriku, lalu duduk di sebelahku. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

Aku hanya tersenyum lalu mematikan rokok. "Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak usah khawatir."

Meski aku tidak memandang wajah Sasuke tapi aku tau Sasuke tengah mengernyit dan semakin manatapku lekat.

Aku berusaha mengabaikannya dan kembali mengedarkan shappireku ke seluruh bagian apartemen. Hatiku kembali terasa sesak. "Sepertinya semua ini sia-sia, ya?"

Sasuke menatapku dengan pandangan bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

Aku tersenyum getir, menunduk memandang lantai. "Kau tau, kan? jika aku melakukan semua ini demi ibu. Aku kuliah ke Tokyo supaya bisa dapat pekerjaan bagus agar ibu bisa cepat pensiun. Tapi sekarang ibu sudah tiada, semua jadi sia-sia." Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke mengelus pundak rapuhku. "Kalau begitu lakukanlah untuk dirimu sendiri. Maka semua tidak akan sia-sia."

Shapireku membesar mendengar kata-katanya yang begitu dewasa.

"Lakukanlah untuk masa depanmu sendiri. Aku yakin bibi Kushina juga akan mengatakan hal itu padamu jika dia masih hidup. Jangan kau jadikan bibi sebagai alasan keputusasaanmu, karena kau masih bisa hidup demi dirimu. Bibi Kushina pasti ingin kau tetap maju meski beliau sudah tiada. Bibi tidak akan suka jika dia dijadikan alasan kepurukanmu."

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, ibu tidak akan pernah suka jika aku terpuruk seperti ini karena dia. Ibu tidak pernah mau menjadi beban siapapun termasuk aku. Ibu selalu ingin aku tegar apapun yang terjadi. Menjadi seseorang yang kuat menghadapi apapun. Tapi kehilangan itu tetap terasa menyakitkan, apalagi kehilangan satu-satunya keluarga yang kau miliki didunia ini. Kehilangan yang begitu menyesakkan. Mataku memburam, air mataku menggenang dan siap untuk jatuh kapan saja. "Tapi... kini aku tidak punya penopang. Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Aku sendirian ..."

Liquit bening itu akhirnya jatuh membasahi pipiku. Sasuke tercengang melihat air mataku. Dia langsung menarikku dalam pelukannya. "Kau tidak sendirian, Naruto. Kau masih memiliki aku. Jangan pernah merasa sendirian selama masih ada aku disisimu. Aku tau semua ini begitu berat untukmu, aku tau kau berusaha menahan kesedihanmu dan berpura-pura kuat. Sekarang lepaskanlah kesedihanmu itu. Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura kuat lagi didepanku. Menangislah... lepaskanlah bebanmu dipundakku. Aku akan selalu bersamamu."

Seakan terhipnotis oleh kata-katanya, tangisanku pun pecah. Hancur sudah topeng sok kuatku, topeng yang kupasang untuk menutupi kesedihan dan luka hatiku. Kini topeng itu hancur berkeping-keping menyisakan kerapuhanku. Aku memeluk Sasuke kuat-kuat menenggelamkan wajahku ke pundaknya. Menumpahkan segala bebanku disana. Hingga pundak itu basah kuyup oleh air mataku.

.  
.

Esoknya setelah membereskan barang-barang di apartemen, aku kembali ke Tokyo. Hatiku terasa lebih lega karena semalam aku mengeluarkan semua kesedihanku. Sasuke bersikeras ikut denganku ke Tokyo meski aku mencegahnya, sampai dia nekat menyusulku ke stasiun.

"Kau ini bodoh, ya? Kau kan harus sekolah." Alisku bertaut mendengar permintaannya.

"Aku akan berhenti sekolah, aku mau ikut denganmu. Kau membutuhkanku."

"Tidak usah sok tau, Bocah. Siapa juga yang butuh kamu? Cepat pulang sana! keluargamu pasti khawatir."

"Tidak mau. Aku ingin ikut denganmu."

Kami sempat berdebat di stasiun dan mengundang perhatian. Sasuke bersikeras ingin tinggal denganku di Tokyo dan meninggalkan semuanya yang ada disini. Berkali-kali dia bilang aku membutuhkannya, dia akan menemaniku karena aku hanya sendirian dan ocehan-ocehan lainnya.

Bocah Uchiha itu sangat keras kepala, meski aku melarangnya dia tetap ngotot ingin ikut denganku, tanpa memikirkan sekolah dan orang tuanya disini. Aku memijit pelipisku memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar bocah ini tidak mengikutiku. Setelah berfikir keras aku menemukan satu cara, akhirnya Sasuke mau kembali pulang setelah aku berjanji padanya, dia boleh ikut aku saat aku kembali lagi ke Konoha tahun depan.

.  
.

\- - - o0o - - - o0o - - - o0o - - - o0o - - -

.  
.

Sebulan kemudian, aku menjual apartemenku di Konoha. Aku menjualnya diam-diam tanpa diketahui Sasuke karena aku tau dia pasti mencegahku. Sebenarnya aku begitu berat melakukan hal itu, apartemen itu menyimpan begitu banyak kenangan bersama keluargaku. Tapi itu sudah menjadi keputusanku. Keluargaku sudah tiada, aku benar-benar tidak punya alasan lagi berada di Konoha. Dan kini tempat tinggalku juga sudah kujual. Jadi, aku memutuskan meninggalkan Konoha selamanya dan pindah ke Tokyo. Uang hasil penjualan apartemen aku gunakan untuk membeli flat yang aku tempati sekarang.

Aku pergi tanpa memberitahu Sasuke. Karena aku tau Sasuke pasti menghalangiku atau malah mengikutiku. Aku menghapus segala kontak dengannya agar dia tidak mencariku. Aku mengganti nomer telepon dan emailku. Aku menghilangkan semua jejakku darinya.

Dia bukan siapa-siapaku, bukan saudara atau keluargaku, lebih baik dia tidak mengikatkan diri padaku. Aku ingin dia menjalani kehidupannya yang bebas. Aku tidak mau menjadi beban siapapun. Apalagi Sasuke yang tidak ada hubungan apapun denganku.

Sasuke tidak pernah tau alamatku di Tokyo karena selama ini aku tidak pernah memberitahunya. Hanya ibuku yang tau alamatku disini, tapi ibuku sudah meninggal. Jadi orang-orang di Konoha tidak akan bisa menemukanku.

Di Tokyo aku melanjutkan hidupku. Aku menjalani hari-hariku seperti dulu saat ibu belum meninggal. Tetap kuliah dan bekerja. Meskipun dulu aku sempat ingin berhenti kuliah, dan hanya bekerja saja. Tapi pada akhirnya aku memutuskan tetap kuliah. Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menebus penyesalanku. Bukankah ini juga demi masa depanku? Jadi aku akan mewujudkannya meski ibu sudah tiada.

Tanpa terasa setahun sudah aku kehilangan kontak dengan Sasuke dan Konoha. Kini aku sudah lulus kuliah dan bekerja sebagai apoteker di sebuah rumah sakit swasta. Aku tidak tau kabar Sasuke tapi aku yakin Sasuke pasti sudah lulus SMA. Mungkin dia akan kuliah diluar negeri mengingat statusnya sebagai anak seorang politisi. Entah kenapa aku jadi kepikiran? Bukankah itu sudah bukan urusanku lagi? Aku mendesah pelan.

"Naruto, hari ini untuk makan malam kau mau makan apa?"

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku saat Iruka-san, tetanggaku, berdiri diambang pintu depan flatku. "Emh... aku mau makan sup miso* saja," jawabku diringi senyum.

"Sup miso, ya? Baiklah. Aku sudah bertanya pada semua penghuni flat tentang menu makan malamnya, jadi setelah ini aku bisa belanja ke supermarket."

"Apa perlu kutemani? Kebetulan aku sedang senggang." Aku mencoba menawarkan bantuan.

"Tidak perlu, Tenten sudah menemaniku." Iruka-san menelengkan kepalanya ke arah gerbang flat tempat keponakannya menunggu. "Kami pergi dulu, Naruto."

Aku tersenyum. "Baiklah, hati-hati Iruka-san." Aku memandang pria dengan bekas luka di hidungnya itu berjalan menghampiri keponakannya.

3 tahun hidup di flat ini, membuat hubunganku dengan para tetangga sangat akrab, bahkan seperti keluarga sendiri. Umino Iruka pria berumur 27 tahun itu sudah tinggal disini sebelum aku, kurang lebih 5 tahun. Dia tinggal bersama keponakannya, Tenten di kamar depan flatku. Flat ini hanya terdiri dari 5 kamar, 3 kamar telah terisi sementara 2 kamar lainnya kosong karena penghuninya telah pindah. Kamarku terletak paling ujung dekat pagar pembatas tinggi. Sementara kamar di sebelah kananku sudah kosong sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. 1 kamar lagi dihuni oleh ponakan pemilik flat, Inuzuka Kiba. Flat ini milik Hatake Kakashi, yang bekerja di sebuah kantor property. Dia jarang datang kemari karena sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, karena itulah pengelolaannya di serahkan pada keponakannya, Inuzuka Kiba.

Sejak 1,5 tahun yang lalu kami membuat kesepakatan bersama, setiap makan malam kami akan berkumpul di flat Iruka-san dan makan malam disana. Kami membayar iuran makan setiap 2 minggu sekali padanya untuk biaya makan malam. Untuk menghemat pengeluaran daripada menghabiskan uang untuk makan diluar, kami sepakat untuk makan malam bersama dengan sesama penghuni flat. Dan sepakat menunjuk Iruka-san yang punya waktu agak sengang dan yang memang jago memasak, pekerjaan Iruka-san sebagai desainer interior yang hanya bekerja saat ada order membuatnya memiliki waktu paling senggang untuk memasak, dibanding penghuni lain yang selalu sibuk bekerja. Sementara Iruka-san berkorban tenaga penghuni lain membantu dalam finansial.

Kesepakatan ini selain menghemat pengeluaran juga bertujuan untuk mempererat hubungan antar tetangga. Dan semua itu masih berjalan sampai sekarang.

.  
.

~ o0o ~ o0o FayRin D Fluorite o0o ~ o0o ~

.  
.

Suatu siang di akhir musim semi, sesuatu terjadi ...

Aku terbelalak melihat siapa yang tengah berdiri diambang pintuku ini. Aku mengucek mataku beberapa kali tapi pemandangan didepanku tidak berubah. Jantungku seolah ingin melompat dari tempatnya saat melihat Sasuke berdiri didepan flatku membawa sekoper pakaian.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?!" tanyaku dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku sudah lulus dan ingin mencari pekerjaan di Tokyo," ucapnya datar.

"Darimana kau tau tempat tinggalku?"

"Hn, dari pemilik apartemenmu yang sekarang."

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?!" aku tercengang.

"Tch, kau pembohong, Dobe! Kau bilang akan mengajakku saat kau kembali ke Konoha, tapi kau tidak pernah kembali dan malah menghilang tanpa kabar. Aku mencari ke apartemenmu ternyata apartemenmu sudah kosong. Aku menanyakan alamatmu ke dokter Tsunade tapi dia bilang tidak tau alamatmu. Aku mencari informasi keberadaanmu kemana-mana. Tapi nihil kau tidak meninggalkan jejak.

Aku sempat putus asa sampai beberapa bulan, karena tidak tau harus bertanya pada siapa lagi. Sampai suatu hari aku ke apartemenmu dan sudah ada pemilik baru. Jadi aku bertanya pada orang yang membeli apartemenmu itu. Awalnya agak sulit karena dia sempat mencurigaiku, lalu aku gunakan koneksiku sebagai keluarga Uchiha akhirnya dia mau memberiku alamatmu."

Wajahku memucat mendengar penjelasannya. Sial! Aku lupa kalau anak ini anak seorang politisi besar yang punya pengaruh. Usahaku setahun ini untuk menghilang darinya terasa sia-sia. Sekarang dia sudah menemukanku. Menyergapku tiba-tiba seperti hantu. Kini aku sudah tidak bisa lari lagi darinya.

Iris shappireku memandanginya, melihat bagaimana penampilannya sekarang. Wajahnya masih pucat seperti dulu tapi wajah itu sekarang terlihat lebih dewasa dengan kontur tegas. Efek bertambahnya umur dan sialnya malah membuat dia semakin tampan. Obsidiannya masih setajam dulu. Tubuhnya semakin bertambah tinggi dari yang terakhir aku lihat, membuat dia semakin terlihat gagah. Aku pikir seharusnya dia menjadi polisi atau tentara saja dengan postur tubuhnya itu. Bahkan sekarang tinggiku hanya sebatas dadanya. Membuatku sadar jika aku sudah berhenti tumbuh.

"Kau tidak mengajakku masuk? Atau kau mau membiarkan aku berdiri seharian disini?" ucapnya.

Aku mendelik padanya. Setahun tidak bertemu dia semakin menyebalkan. "Masuklah."

.  
.

"Jadi benar kau sudah lulus?" Aku meletakkan dua gelas teh ocha di meja rendah ruang tamuku tempat dimana Sasuke duduk beralaskan bantal.

Dia mengangguk. "Hn, aku sendiri tidak percaya kalau bisa lulus. Padahal sebelumnya aku sempat ingin berhenti sekolah. Aku ingin segera menyusulmu kemari saat aku tau alamatmu tapi aku pikir kau pasti tidak akan suka jika aku meninggalkan sekolah. Jadi aku bersabar sampai lulus sekolah dan baru menyusulmu sekarang."

Aku terdiam mendengar kata-katanya, jadi Sasuke tetap bersekolah demi aku? Ada getaran kecil dihatiku saat aku mengetahuinya. "Begitu rupanya. Kalau begitu aku ucapkan selamat atas kelulusanmu. Akhirnya kau lulus juga, Omedetto..." Aku tersenyum tulus.

Sasuke tertegun melihatku. "Hn. Arigatou."

Kami terdiam cukup lama menikmati teh ocha masing-masing.

"Jadi kau berencana mencari kerja disini? Apa kau sudah punya tempat tinggal?" tanyaku setelah cukup lama terdiam. Sebenarnya aku heran kenapa Sasuke malah mencari kerja setelah lulus SMA bukannya kuliah. Mengingat dia anak politisi besar. Dan diantara banyak tempat, kenapa harus Tokyo? Tapi aku hanya menyimpan pertanyaanku dalam hati.

"Belum. Aku baru tiba disini, jadi aku belum punya tempat tinggal."

Genggaman pada cangkir ocha ku mengerat. "Kalau begitu kau bisa tinggal disini dulu sementara waktu sampai kau menemukan tempat tinggal. Aku punya 2 kamar disini, kau bisa tidur di kamar sebelah."

Sasuke menatapku tidak percaya. "Bolehkah?" Terselip nada senang disana.

Aku tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Anggap saja itu sebagai permintaan maafku karena menghilang begitu saja."

Ya anggap saja begitu.

.  
.

~ o0o ~ o0o FayRin D Fluorite o0o ~ o0o ~

.  
.

Ternyata tindakan itu membawa efek buruk untukku.

Malam pertama Sasuke menginap di flatku, sesuatu terjadi. Malam itu sudah sangat larut. Aku dan Sasuke sudah berbaring di kamar masing-masing setelah makan malam di flat Iruka-san, dan berbincang-bincang sebentar dengan para tetangga yang ingin mengenal Sasuke. Lelah yang mendera tubuhku membuatku cepat larut dalam dunia mimpi. Entah sudah berapa lama aku tertidur sampai kurasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganggu tidurku.

Aku merasa ada benda lunak dan basah yang menempel di bibirku. Bukan itu saja, aku menggeliat saat kurasakan ada sesuatu yang merayap ditubuhku, bergerak naik turun meraba dada dan perutku. Apa ini? Apa ada kecoa yang masuk ke dalam bajuku? Ataukah aku sedang bermimpi?

Aku gelisah dalam tidurku berkali-kali mencoba menarik udara yang seolah terputus tapi ada sesuatu yang menghalangi. Sesuatu yang lembut dan basah itu tengah menari-nari dimulutku. Aku semakin menggeliat berusaha menggapai udara tapi tak bisa. Kenapa sesak sekali? Aku butuh oksigen.

Pelahan kubuka kelopak mataku, berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaranku. Pemandangan pertama yang kulihat adalah mata hitam yang menatap lurus ke shapirreku. Eh? Kenapa ada mata?

" ! " Shapirreku terbelalak lebar saat aku sadar apa yang telah terjadi. Seketika itu juga aku shock!

Sasuke berada diatas tubuhku dengan kedua tanganku dicengekeram erat disamping kepalaku. Sementara bibir tipisnya tengah mengulum bibirku, sesekali lidahnya masuk dan bermain di rongga mulutku. Onyxnya menatap mataku ku lekat dalam posisi yang sangat dekat.

"Hpmm...!" Aku mencoba berteriak tapi suara teriakanku teredam oleh ciuman. Kugelengkan kepalaku kekiri dan kekanan mencoba melepaskan bibir Sasuke yang menempel erat dibibirku. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Aku langsung mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Mengisi paru-paruku yang terasa tercekik. Sasuke tidak berhenti berulah, kini dia menciumi leher dan dadaku.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" teriakku shock. Apa-apaan bocah ini?!

"Hn. Menciummu," Sasuke bergumam tanpa melepaskan bibirnya, dia mulai mengulum tonjolan didadaku. Aku terbeliak lebar. Apa-apaan bocah tengik ini?! Kenapa aku diperlakukan seperti ini? Biasanya akulah yang melakukan ini pada wanita.

"Hngg... BERHENTI! APA YANG - tunggu! Mana bajuku?!" Aku makin tercengang saat menyadari bajuku raib dari tubuhku.

"STOP! TEME! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Aku makin histeris saat Sasuke tidak menghentikan aksinya dan malah semakin intens menyentuhku.

"Aku sedang ingin, Dobe," jawabnya tanpa mengehentikan kagiatannya. Bahkan tangannya kini mulai masuk ke dalam celanaku. Aku makin memberontak.

"Ahh... HENTIKAN, TEME! Kalau kau sedang bernafsu carilah wanita. Kenapa kau menyerang laki-laki?!" Dengan satu tangan yang bebas aku berusaha mendorong Sasuke sekuat tenaga tapi Sasuke tidak bergeming. Tenagaku tidak ada artinya untuk ukuran tubuhnya yang jauh lebih besar dariku.

"Hn," Sasuke hanya bergumam. Dia tetap melakukan sekuhara padaku. Bibirnya mengecup leherku dan menghisapnya, meninggalkan ruam-ruam merah disana. Sementara tangannya semakin intens menyentuh privasiku dibawah sana membuatku terpejam erat, saat aku merasakan gairahku telah bangkit. Ada apa dengan bocah ini? Kenapa dia menyerangku? Sejak kapan dia jadi penyuka laki-laki? Kalau begini terus bisa-bisa aku ...

"AKU BILANG HENTIKAN!" Aku menendangnya dengan kedua kakiku sekuat tenaga.

DUAGH!

"Aduh..." Sasuke terjungkal ke lantai memegangi pinggangnya yang terantuk pinggiran ranjang. Wajahnya menyiratkan kesakitan.

"Rasakan kau, Teme!"

Tanpa basa basi aku langsung bangkit mencari bajuku. Begitu ketemu aku langsung memakainya serampangan. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek?! Kenapa kau menyerang laki-laki?!" teriakku jengkel. Tubuhku masih gemetar karena ulahnya.

Kulihat Sasuke tidak bergerak, hanya mata kelamnya yang menatapku penuh determinasi. "Hn. Aku berfikir, kalau kau tidur di kamar sebelah, lalu aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku lagi," ucapnya ambigu.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu, Teme? Kalau kau memang sedang 'ingin', lakukan sendiri di kamar mandi. Bukannya malah menyerang laki-laki. LALU KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN ITU PADAKU?!" teriakku kesal.

Sasuke diam, namun sepasang onyx nya kembali memandangku penuh arti. "A-aku..."

Aku mengangkat alisku menunggu jawabannya.

Sasuke menarik nafas, obsidian kelamnya menatapku lekat. "Karena aku mencintaimu, Naruto."

Dan seketika itu mataku membulat.

.  
.

\- - - o0o - - - o0o - - - o0o - - - o0o - - -

.  
.

Aku terdiam di atas ranjangku. Memandang pintu kamarku yang baru saja tertutup. Sesaat yang lalu Sasuke keluar dari kamarku setelah pernyataan cintanya yang begitu mengejutkanku. Aku bingung... sungguh semua ini membuatku bingung.

Sasuke... Sejak kapan dia jadi homo? Setauku dia tidak pernah menyukai laki-laki sebelumnya. Selama bertahun-tahun aku mengenalnya belum pernah aku melihatnya bersama dengan seorang lelaki. Tapi jika aku pikir-pikir lagi. Selama ini aku juga tidak pernah melihat Sasuke bersama perempuan.

Sasuke... aku selalu menganggapnya sebagai adik kecilku yang manis. Padahal dulu Sasuke selalu anti disentuh atau menyentuh. Kenapa sekarang dia malah melakukan ini padaku?

Tadi itu, Sasuke benar-benar sangat bernafsu. Aku masih bisa merasakan sentuhan dan ciumannya di bibir dan tubuhku. Tanpa sadar aku mengusap bibirku. Benar-benar menyeramkan. Aku ngeri begitu membayangkan aku ditusuk pakai 'itu'. Hal yang sering aku lakukan pada wanita. Aku ini normal, masih suka wanita cantik berdada besar.

Kuacak rambut pirangku, frustasi. Kenapa semua jadi begini? Kalau begini sudah jelas...

Aku tidak bisa menerimanya.

.  
.

TBC

.  
.

* Sup miso adalah masakan Jepang berupa sup dengan bahan dasar dashi ditambah isi sup berupa sedikit makanan laut atau sayur-sayuran, dan diberi miso sebagai perasa.

.  
.

A/N :: gomen kalau chap ini pendek ini ngetiknya nyicil-nyicil ditengah2 kesibukan lebaran :"D gomen kalau mengecewakan. Semoga kalian suka.

Oh ya.. Fay ucapkan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1437 H bagi yang beragama islam. Minal aizdin wal faizdin, kalau Fay punya salah Fay minta maaf ya...

Update selanjutnya Fay gak bisa tentukan kapan tepatnya. Tapi Fay usahakan kalau sempat Fay cicil dikit-dikit :"D

.  
.

Fay tunggu segala bentuk apresiasi kalian. Tapi seperti biasa kalau review jangan cuma next lanjut, oke? Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^

.  
.

8 Juli 2016


End file.
